200 Summer Olympics
The 200 Summer Olympics, officially the Games of the I Olympiad, were an international multi-sport event which was held in Nazaline, Lincly from 15 to 26 July. It featured 14 sports with 20 disciplines. The games were a success, both commercially and financially. The opening ceremony of the games were the most viewed ceremony at an event up to that date. The 200m sprint became the most viewed athletics event at a sporting event and retained that title until the 100m sprint at the 212 Games. The Games cost approximately £990 million. Bidding process The IOC was formed in Sanoe, Noda on 27 May 185. It created the Olympic Games. It announced that bids could be submitted to host the 200 Summer Olympics. Over the next six years, eight cities (Noda City, Nazaline, Alsivi, Ashifield, St. Julia, Wadilo, Kalie and Linky) submitted bids. The IOC evaluation team visited each city. It narrowed it down to five cities (Noda City, Linky, Wadilo and Ashifield and Nazaline) on 30 June 191. The final selection was announced on 6 July 193 at the 8th IOC Session in Lincly City. This was the first (and so far only) time that the session was being held in a country that had a city bidding for the Games. The first city to be eliminated was Waldilo, then Ashifield after a run-off because of a tie with Noda City, followed by Noda City and Linky. This left Nazaline as the winner of the bid. The Linclian Olympic Committee was surprised; they did not think they would win the bid due to Noda City being 'much more advanced'. Results After a city was eliminated, three people from that city's country were allowed to vote for another city. In the run-off, the same people who voted in round 2 could vote for who would go into round 3. Development and preparation Venues Main article: Venues of the 200 Summer Olympics The 200 Olympic Games used four new venues made especially for these Olympics (which were all located in the Waline Olympic Park), five existing venues that were built for sports, a marathon course and two non-sports venues that were used for sports in the Games. Two of the twelve venues were located outside of Nazaline because of either problems with hosting them in Nazaline (in the case of rowing, as it was held at the San Alvinisi Rowing and Sailing Academy) or there was too much happening in the stadium that was going to host/hosted the event (in the case of football, as the round of 16 and quarter-finals were held at the Lincly City Football and Hockey Stadium). Building the Venues When building the venues, the Organising Committee for the 200 Olympic Games had money in mind. Although Lincly had received a lot of money from its allies and from selling inezel (a cheap, but strong, iron-based alloy), its economy was still developing from the dissolution of Linclion eighteen years prior to the announcement of the games. Because of this, it used inezel to build the four new venues. Public and international transport Terminals at the Lincly City International Airport and Nazaline International Airport were closed and reserved for Olympic athletes from countries other than Lincly (the host) and Lincon. The Lincly City Airport was used for travel to the venues for the football and rowing (as San Alvinisi is a town near to Lincly City) and the Nazaline Airport was used for travel to the rest of the venues (and also the Skydiving events). For Linconian athletes, they travelled on a boat that travelled from the coastal village of Jalora to San Alvisini. They then travelled on a high-speed train system, that was built by Noda, to Nazaline. Linclian athletes did a similar thing, except they didn't use a boat. Medals Torch relay Main article: 200 Summer Olympics torch relay A torch relay was held. The IOC used a tradition that was used in the Olympics on Earth, where the Olympic Torch was lit in Olympia, Greece, and traveled to the host city of the games. In these games, the relay started in San Alvisini (which also hosted the rowing events at these games), then traveled across the Lincly-Lincon Friendship Bridge to Jalora, Lincon. It traveled to cities around Mearth with significant importance. It also traveled to Gali, Maro, which would host the next Summer Olympics in 204. The Games Sports The 200 Summer Olympics programme featured 14 sports encompassing 117 events. The number of events in each discipline is noted in parentheses. * Aquatics **Diving (2) **Swimming (14) **Water polo (2) * Archery (2) * Athletics (33) * Cycling ** BMX (2) ** Road (4) ** Track (8) * Equestrian ** Dressage (2) ** Jumping (2) * Fencing (8) * Football (2) * Gymnastics ** Artistic (7) ** Rhythmic (2) * Modern pentathlon (2) * Rowing (7) * Shooting (8) * Skydiving (1) * Table tennis (4) * Tennis (5) Schedule This is currently based on the schedule released on the same day as ticket sales began. Participating nations * Bisini * Canadina * Dania * Easatloa * Halsivon * Lincly * Lincon * Maro * Noda * Northern States * Rinasine * Russanplon * Southern Yelsiva * Tontin * United Republic * Yelsiva Medal table Category:200 Summer Olympics Category:200 in Nazaline Category:Summer Olympics in Nazaline Category:200 in Linclian sport Category:200 in Lincly Category:200 in multi-sport events